Rhine
by xLyraHemmingsx
Summary: En el legendario mundo de los Siete Reinos, donde el verano puede durar décadas y el invierno toda una vida, y donde rastros de magia inmemorial está resguardada por un colosal muro de hielo que detiene a fuerzas oscuras y sobrenaturales,Rhine Stark, la chica obligada a casarse por sus padres, va en busca de su hermano por los rincones más sombríos, la tierra del norte. Invernalia.
1. Prólogo

Catelyn fue la persona que despertó a aquella chica de largos cabellos castaños que dormía plácidamente. La joven, cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, miró mal a la mujer y frunció el ceño.

—Madre, tengo sueño, ¿sabías eso?

Catelyn miró sería a su hija. —Rhine, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo, ahora mismo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Solo baja —Catelyn se marchó.

Rhine solo hizo caso a su madre. Se vistió con uno de sus vestidos y salió de su habitación hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres. Eddard y Catelyn.

—¿De que querían hablar? —preguntó.

—Seré breve —empezó a decir Eddard. —Te vas a casar.

La expresión en el rostro de Rhine cambió. —¿Cómo que casarme? Padre, tengo tan solo 14 años.

—Por eso, cuanto más antes mejor —Eddard frunció el ceño. —Te casarás con Martyn Lannister. Hijo de Kevan Lannister.

Rhine se quedó sin palabras. Ella no conocía a ese tal Martyn Lannister y no tenía porqué casarse con él.

—Si me perdonan, me retiro a mis aposentos —dijo, haciendo una reverencia para después salir corriendo de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo subido :3 Tardé medio año en decidir con quién se iba a casar Rhine, pero bueno jeje. Espero que os haya gustado :3**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Juego de Tronos no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

Rhine había llegado de nuevo a su habitación. No le gustaba la idea de tener que casarse con alguién y menos si no lo conocía.

Era la peor idea del mundo.

—Señorita Rhine, ¿está bien? —era una de las sirvientas, la que se encargaba de Rhine.

La chica se quedó callada por unos momentos, hasta que terminó hablando. —Sí... No te preocupes por nada.

—¿Segura?

—Segura, no es nada —respondió, acercandose a la mesita para coger una especie de diario. Después, se acercó a la puerta, sorprendiendo a la sirvienta cuando la abrió. —Voy a salir al jardín, no venga a buscarme si mi padre lo ordena, por favor. Quiero estar sola por unos minutos.

—Esta bien señorita Rhine.

—Y, no le digas que voy al jardín —caminó por el largo pasillo. —No quiero que lo sepa —abrió una gran puerta y salió fuera.

El jardín se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación de Rhine, por lo que, lo que ella siempre veía desde la ventana eran las flores. Tanto sus padres y sus hermanos, tenían los aposentos en los pisos de arriba, menos ella, que no quería.

—Buenos días señorita Rhine —le saludó uno de los hombres que cuidaban aquel inmenso jardín. —¿Cómo está?

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo. —Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —sonrió. Ese hombre era una de las pocas personas a las que Rhine le agradaba. —¿Cómo está usted? —siempre le llamaba de usted, para chincharle un poco. No era un señor mayor, tenía menos de 30 años, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba.

—¿A dónde va? No es usual que esté paseando por la mañana en el jardín. Siempre sale por la tarde o la noche.

Encogió los hombros. —Quería tomar un poco el aire después de la noticia que me dio padre.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Que tengo que casarme con Martyn Lannister —respondió. —Y no conozco a Martyn Lannister, ese es el caso.

El hombre rió. —Si lo han escogido para tí, será un buen chico.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porqué tu eres una buena chica.

Rhine enrrojeció por unos momentos y apretó el diario. —Vo-Voy a... —intentó decir, señalando la parte del jardín trasero. —Adiós —dijo rápidamente para después caminar hacia el jardín trasero, que era el lugar donde se encontraban los árboles.

Rhine siempre solía subir a uno de esos árboles para escribir en su diario y otras veces, para llorar, pero casi siempre era para escribir.

Su diario era lo más preciado que tenía. Era un regalo que su hermano Bran le dio antes de marcharse.

Subió a ese árbol y sacó una pluma con algo te tinta que tenía escondida y se puso a escribir otra de aquellas páginas.

«_Querido diario:_

_Me han dado la noticia de que tengo que casarme con un Lannister. Martyn es su nombre. No me agrada esa idea, no quiero casarme tan joven. No lo permitiré. Me da igual que padre me obligue a casarme pero yo, no lo haré._

_Iré a buscarte Bran. Te extraño demasiado. Eres el único de la familia que me comprendía, no como padre y madre, que nunca entienden._»

Dejó de escribir y quedó pensativa unos minutos. Lo de buscar a Bran en un principio no era una cosa que iba a hacer, pero ahora, quería hacerlo.

—Ir a Invernalia... —se dijo a sí misma. —Será buena idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :D ¿Os gustó el capítulo? Quiero saberlo e.e Bueno, ya me despido :3 ¡Bye Bye!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Juego de Tronos no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Rhine había llegado a la cocina corriendo desde el jardín. Daba la casualidad de que había una puerta en el jardín que llegaba hasta la cocina.<p>

—Buenos días Lady Rhine —le saludó una de las sirvientas que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

—Buenos días —sonrió. —¿Tienen pan?

—Creo que sí, ¿por qué Lady Rhine?

—Es que tengo un poco de hambre —mordió su labio. —Y quería probar algo antes de comer.

—Oh, si es por eso, tome —la sirvienta entregó un trozo de pan a la chica.

—Muchas gracias —salió de allí y volvió al jardín, hasta la entrada principal donde el hombre aun seguía con sus cosas del jardín. —No le digas a nadie que he salido —dijo.

—¿A dónde va?

—A la ciudad —respondió, subiendose a un árbol. —Quiero visitar a una amiga, ¿acaso no puedo?

—¿Su padre le deja?

—Padre no sabe que la conozco, es una amiga secreta, por así decirlo —volvió a morderse el labio. —Solo no diga que salgo, ¿entendido?

—A sus órdenes my Lady.

Rhine caminó con cuidado por las grandes ramas del árbol y llegó al muro. No era demasiado alto por lo que, pudo saltarlo sin dificultad.

A Eddard no le gustaba que Rhine saliera sola a la ciudad, pero ella siempre se escapaba para ir a hablar con su amiga. Una chica que vivía en una de las partes pobres de la ciudad, pero eso no le importaba para nada. Eran amigas y la amistad para Rhine era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Miren, es Lady Rhine —se escuchaba decir a las mujeres que cuchilleaban.

—Es verdad, una de sus hijas mayores.

—Sí, la única que suele bajar aquí desde que su hermano se marchó.

Rhine miraba a cada una de las mujeres que le devolvían una enorme sonrisa. Ella ni se inmutaba, solo las miraba con aquellos ojos azules.

—¡Al ladrón! —gritaron desde el final de la calle.

Rhine suspiró y puso las manos en su cintura. —Esto ya es pasarse de la raya —caminó.

—¡Cogan al ladrón!

El hombre que gritaba "al ladrón" iba corriendo detrás de aquella persona. Era una chica, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Rhine conocía perfectamente a esa chica.

—¡Kera! —gritó. —¡No pudes robar!

—Oh, ¡hola Rhine!

—Kera, será mejor que devuelvas la manzana a ese hombre.

—Tengo hambre... ¡No quiero morir por no comer Rhine! —chilló.

Rhine quitó la manzana a Kera y se acercó amablemente al hombre. —Tome, siento las molestias —volvió al lado de Kera. —Ven aquí ahora mismo —cogió su brazo y la llevó por toda la calle hasta llegar a un rincón donde no solía entrar nadie. —Toma.

—¿Es pan? —Kera lo cogió y mordió. —Hace tiempo que no pruebo el pan.

—Agradecemelo.

—Gracias Lady Rhine —le sacó la lengua.

Rhine rió. —Quería preguntarte una cosa, por eso vine.

—¿Qué cosa?

Rhine tomó aire. —¿Te gustaría venir a Invernalia conmigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
